From The Ashes
by Angel's babe
Summary: A takeoff from the Season 5 Finale. I take it from the scene with Nora's message and go from there. Spoiler alert for Season 5
1. From The Ashes: Chapter 1

Title: From the Ashes

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the CW show The Flash.

Summary: A season 6 possibility?

Author's note: I've watched the entire series on Netflix, and got inspired by the season 5 finale. This one takes off from the Barry/Iris scenes at Star Labs.

Nora's video message echoed long after the feed ended. Barry and Iris stood there in each other's arms comfort found in being near one another. Barry stared over Iris' head at his daughter's frozen face looking out at him and cursed himself for the time he wasted being angry with her. He should've stayed with her in the future, they should've worked out what Thwane's plan was sooner.

"The new timeline is setting in," Thwane's last words before he disappeared planted themselves in Barry's mind. Soon he'd be the only one to remember he'd met his adult daughter, they'd ever chased after Cicada's dagger, or the power it held. He drew back from Iris, and tipped her face up to his own placing a soft kiss her lips.

"She's gone."

"I know. A lot of parents go through life wondering if they're doing the right thing by their children, and at least we know we have." Barry said.

"True," Iris raised a sleeve and rubbed at her eyes. "We should rejoin the others, and pack up her stuff." A last kiss for bravery, and they left the time chamber.

Barry settled a protective hand to her back as they re-entered the operations' area. Iris moved to the communications station eyes immediately picking up on the brown leather-bound book. Her hands moved across the cover a loving gesture as she gathered it to her chest.

"I'm really sorry about what happened," Ralph greeted Barry as he stood watching Iris.

"Thanks Ralph. I'm going to take Iris home. We're going to take a few days to process this. I'm not… into the whole hero thing right now." Iris was putting on a brave front for the team she led, but she'd break down when they were home together.

"I understand. We all do." Ralph patted Barry on the back, and moved on. Cisco, and Caitlin joined Iris at her station as Barry joined his wife.

"Ready to go?" Barry asked. He put an arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Take all the time you need," Caitlin spoke for her and Cisco. They'd already asked Joe to track Wally down and ask him to come home. Barry hugged his friends. "We'll see you soon," he said. Iris slipped the book in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. He took her hand and they left.

The drive home was a chance for small talk. "Captain Singh is going to be the new police chief."

"That's what he wanted to see the three of you about?" Iris was curious after Barry left with her father, and step mom.

"Yes. He made Joe the new Captain. And then turned to me and said "If things get hairy, you can always count on the Flash right Barry?" Barry did his impression of Singh drawing a chuckle from Iris.

"You didn't lie did you?"

"I thought about it. And then I thought it might help having a police chief on side with our operations. I was a little surprised that he'd figured it out. But as he says 'He is a detective.' And I trust him with the secret."

They pulled into their spot in the garage, and Barry sat there a few moments before cutting the engine. Reality used the silence to resume its position. "We don't have to go in yet,"

She reached over the console between them, and grasped his hand squeezed. "Yeah we do,"

Her uncertainty grew as the elevator zoomed towards their floor. They stepped off into the hallway. "Are you sure?" Barry asked. He took her hand and saw her chest rise in a deep breath.

"Yeah," Iris felt the tears prickle behind her eyes as Barry unlocked the door. They entered their loft and stood frozen as they looked around. One blanket hung off the back of the sofa, pillows scattered on the floor. Iris crossed the room, and picked up one pillow, sniffing it. She lifted her face, tears starting again. "She's really gone."

Barry flicked the lights on and they saw dirty dishes in the sink, and a phone its message light blinking on it laid beside. He brought it to life and noticed the goofy photo of the three of them in hideous Christmas sweaters. He showed it to Iris, the image pausing the tears.

Barry began washing dishes left in the sink for his hand to have something to do. "I couldn't see past my own rage, and it cost us time with her. I shouldn't have left her alone in the future. We could've worked through it." It would be an addition to Barry's growing list of regrets.

Barry's reaction to Nora's actions caught the entire team off-guard. He was always the type of guy to stop, remove himself from the cause of his anger so he could figure out the solution to the problem. He was gone, and back before any of them realized it. Iris tore her gaze from the phone to watch her husband a few moments. "I blame you for this,"

The statement hung in the air between them. Barry placed his hands on either side of the sink as if to absorb a physical slap. He knew the accusation of blame was coming, and also that she needed to say it in order to get past it. He needed to embrace his anger to be the Arrow, and survive. He didn't realize it hadn't left him until he was standing next to Iris in Star Labs after returning Nora to the future.

His hands returned to their work, rinsing each plate, and placing them in the countertop rubber dish dryer. "You're not going to say anything?" Iris wanted to fight. Barry placed the final bowl inside it, and dried his hands. He wouldn't give it to her.

"I deserved that," Barry's voice was quiet, and brittle. It was Iris' turn to look surprised. He joined her sitting in the plush leather chair opposite her.

"I watched her sleep sometimes. The lines melted away from her face, and I could see what she was like as a little girl before me…" Iris was still ashamed of the mother she'd become. Denying someone a part of themselves. "Do you remember our first date?"

"How could I forget? We tried so hard to be a normal couple." Barry remembered the awkward silences when neither could think of anything to talk about. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Take two on the first date was better," she said.

Barry whisked her away to the gazebo by the water. He remembered how she felt beside him as he ran, felt her smile against his chest. They both realized they had to accept they were Team Flash, and his speed was as much a part of him as Iris' relentlessness in pursuing a story was of her. "You have good reasons for what you'll do Iris,"

"Do I?" She'd asked herself the same thing countless times.

He knelt in front of her placing his hands in her lap. His wedding band caught the moonlight through the window behind her. "The losses count up. My parents, your mother, Caitlin's father. Cisco's powers. They motivate us to try and protect what we hold close. There's nothing wrong with that."

Iris felt her fingers bury themselves in his hair as she thought of her time with Barry's powers. She looked into her husband's world-weary eyes. "That freedom though… the feeling of the wind in your hair. The high after saving lives. How could I deprive my daughter of that?"

Barry reached up and stroked her face. "Whatever you do, it will be for the best. If you decide to bind her powers I understand, and support you," They stood, and he kissed her. She leaned into his chest, her head settling in as if she belonged there.

They made their way to the bedroom, and undressed for bed, as they had the night before. Iris was the first to speak after they laid down.

"Bar?" She asked. He rolled over to face her.

"She's gone," Iris repeated. This time the tears didn't stop. He kissed her, putting his pain and sadness into it. His kisses followed the trail left by her tears.

She took hold of his CCPD T-shirt, and he caught it before she started exploring further. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Yes. I need to be close to you tonight. I think you need the same thing." Barry took off his own shirt and began pulling the hem of hers. They took their time, hands exploring each other as if for the first time.

"Are you sure?" He asked a final time. Iris nodded, and he rose up over her thrusting inside. When they finished he lay on his side, arms around her waist holding her close. He felt her breathing change as she slept, and felt peaceful.

Well… my first story for the Flash category. Reviews are welcome.


	2. From The Ashes: Chapter 2

Iris's phone rang, and she glanced at the display before sending it to voicemail. "That's the fourth time this movie," Barry said.

A half-smile. "Wrong number babe," Iris replied. She wasn't ready to deal with outside world yet.

"We talked about this. The way you focus on a story, work could be a comfort for you. Promise me you'll at least listen to the message."

"Okay," she agreed. Maybe it was time to push herself back into work. They'd had two weeks to reconnect with each other over Nora's loss, and enjoy being Barry & Iris again. The pain of their daughter's loss would never leave them, but the time had come to move forward.

The movie ended and Barry went to pick-up dinner to give her time to listen to her message. He stood in their doorway watching her work. "How long have you been standing there?"

He crossed to the kitchen, and set their food out on plates.

"It doesn't mean I miss her any less," Iris was instantly defensive.

"I know. But it's nice to focus on something else for a while. I was the same way when I lost my dad; poured all my energy into the team, after I got back to normal." he replied. The tension left Iris' shoulders, replaced by a smile.

"It's not an actual story, but it could be the start of something," she replied. He unpacked dinner and arranged plates.

"I've been craving Big Belly all week," the announcement drew raised eyebrows from Barry. She initiated their love-making every night, clinging to him sometimes for the entire night.

"I'm not pregnant," she set her jaw refusing to even consider the possibility. Barry left it alone, and they ate dinner in silence. He'd let her sit with the thought for a few days before trying the subject again.

* * *

His phone buzzed loud enough to awaken both of them. Her voice rumbled against his chest as he reached for it. "I need to meet Joe at a crime scene. He says he's sorry for taking me away" he showed her the texts. He'd taken some time off from his regular job too.

She took his spot on the bed laying on her side watching as he used his powers to shower, and dress. "I'll see you later," he leaned down and kissed her shoulder. He paused in their bedroom doorway grinned; a long-standing gesture when he had to leave before she did.

"See you later Flash," she let the sheet slip from her shoulder a little bit. The cocky grin grew wider as he waved before leaving a breeze in his wake. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She wasn't ready for a baby. What if they were like him? What if she had to bind their powers? What if Barry was killed some night? She could deal with what ifs on her own. But another life beside her own… she was helpless.

"The only way to know for sure…" she told the empty bedroom. The sun was starting to rise as she arrived at the drugstore. She drifted around the store fingering baby clothes, glancing at toys, picturing where they were put the nursery..

"I was the same way when first got pregnant," Iris turned at the voice; Lily, living a few floors below them. Lily put a hand on her belly, rubbing it. "This one's the best," she held out the test to Iris who took it, and paid for it.

Lily waited outside the store for her. "It's going to be okay. You and Barry will make amazing parents,"

Iris smiled. "It's not that. We've both got busy careers; I've just launched a business. Barry's on track to be promoted at the station."

They arrived back at their door. "I get it. But there isn't always a good time."

"No." Iris held the door open for her.

"I can come and wait with you, if you like," Lily suggested. The elevator chimed her floor.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. I was going to wait until Barry got home. He was called to a crime scene earlier." Lily and Aaron had been living in their building only three months. They'd barely seen the other couple until the last two weeks, having dinner with them twice.

"Okay. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm a few floors down." She smiled back at Iris as the doors closed.

She noticed both Allegra and Kamilla standing to either side of the door. One bore a tray of coffees, and the other a bag of pastries. She shook her head at herself for forgetting they were supposed to meet here before heading to the office.

She took the coffee, and led the way back to the elevator. On the way down she let the conversation about Cisco, and Nash wash over her. Lily entered the elevator to squeals, and a tentative "May I" before Kamilla touched her belly. "Go ahead," she said. Then turned to Iris: "Forgot we needed milk and diapers; I'm stockpiling against the days when Aaron and I aren't able to leave."

"That's smart," Iris commented. The test weighed her bag down. The door opened and they let the girls go ahead of them.

Lily grabbed both Iris' hands. "Do it tonight, and get it over with. Promise me,"

"I will," she agreed and they dropped hands on the corner, Lily pausing a moment before moving on

"I don't understand you Iris West-Allen. If I were having that man's child I'd shout it from the rooftops," she said.

"It's complicated. Someday I'll tell you about it," In that moment Iris meant it. She grinned watching her waddle away down the street, before rushing to catch up with her cub reporters.

* * *

Barry was stretched on the couch sound asleep when she got home. She straightened the afghan piled at his feet, and spread it on top before moving on upstairs. Her first stop was the bathroom where she dug out the pregnancy test, and opened the package. Why wasn't she more cheerful? They were going to make beautiful babies together, so why wasn't she happier?

"Nora. I've been thinking about her all day. Would it be so bad if she were to come early? It's a comforting thought to know that when… I... he corrected himself "If I die in whatever crisis is coming, then I'd like to know you wouldn't be alone. That you would have purpose." It was a speech at the back of Barry's mind all day. It was enough to persuade Iris to take the test. Barry got an egg timer from their kitchen and joined her on their bathroom floor.

"My brains, your looks," she said putting her head on his shoulder.

He pressed a finger to her nose; "Your looks, my brains," he challenged her. The egg timer went off, and he reached up for the stick.

"It looks like we're pregnant," he waved the test around. She took it and looked at the results one hand over her belly. His arm went around her shoulders as they sat there, backs against the vanity. He kissed the top of her head. "It's not ideal timing, and we should find out if they're going to have my abilities."

She knew he was saying that to get her to talk about it. "That can come later." She wasn't looking forward to poking and prodding from Caitlin/ Frost. She wanted a moment of happiness, and let him pull her into a standing position. He searched her face, the grin spreading into his eyes; he needed it as much as she did.

"We're having a baby," she repeated.


End file.
